<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Just Me? by Neutral03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367361">Is It Just Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03'>Neutral03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT 2020 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Alpha Jung Sungchan, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Bold Shotaro, Confessions, Everyone else's had been mentioned before., Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mention mental health issues, Minor Character Death, Omega Osaki Shotaro, Other, Shy Sungchan, They're in love your honor., Yuta Knows all, accidental confessions, short but sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungchan has been in love with Shotaro ever since he first met him in high school. He was done hiding his true feelings from his best friend. But before he could do anything else, he had to talk to someone important first. He just hoped that he didn't end up getting his legs broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan &amp; Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Just Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the next work of this series. Sorry it's so short, but I don't really know Shotaro and Sungchan that well since they're still new. Anyway after this all that we have left is Taeil and the rest of SKZ. Hope everyone had a nice holiday break as well. Get well soon Taeyong! I think that's all of it, so I'm going to shut up and let you guys read now. Have a nice day and stay safe out there!  <br/>-N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                       One of the age old questions that no one has ever really been able to answer is this-What is love? Is it the tingly feeling that you get by being around a person. Or is it knowing that you would do anything and everything for the person that you love regardless of whether or not it's sane or legal? Sungchan has been asking himself this question a lot lately. What is love? All of his life he's heard stories of love, read it in books, seen it in movies, listened to in songs, but no one can ever tell him what it is. Everyone has a different definition to tell him. Some say that love is something simple and that you're stupid if you don't know what it is. Others say that love is something so complicated that no one will ever be able to put it into words and thoughts that people understand. Sungchan says that they're no help to him at all, and they're just making his head hurt.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   After all his mom fell in love and was still in love with his father and look what where that got her. He was perfectly resigned with the fact that he was going to spend his whole life alone and he was fine with that. Though all of that changed when he went to high school. He was in his 1st year of high school, and he was in the after school tutoring program that they had to offer. He needed help in his literature class, and he got paired with a nice omega senior that year. His name was Kim Jungwoo, and he was one of the nicest people that Sungchan has ever met in his whole life. The two of them became very close very fast, and Jungwoo even let him hang with him, his boyfriend and the rest of their friends as well. They really made him feel like he was a part of something. For so long it had just been him and his mom, it felt nice to be included with another group of people.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   He had grown especially close with Jungwoo's older brother's mate's younger brothers. (Confusing I know.) Na Jaemin was unlike any omega that he had ever seen before. He was only a year older than Sungchan himself, but he was extremely friendly, motherly and caring. You could tell that he really loved and cared about his baby brother and all of their friends. But you don't piss the elder off. Sungchan saw this first hand when some of the older kids were picking on Jisung one day, and the youngest alpha in their group didn't want to fight back. Jaemin stepped in and scared them away in 5 minutes flat. It was very terrifying. Jaemin was his own person and did what he wanted to, same with Jisung he was one of the most chill alphas that he has ever met in his life. Jisung would never hurt a fly, he's too scared to. And Sunghcan respects both of them for that. Though it's not just the two of them, they also have an older brother who's an alpha too named Jaehyun, and he doesn't have the same surname as either one of them. Jaemin has explained that their mother had never been lucky in love. She had fallen in love with Jaehyun's father when she was a teenager, and fell pregnant with him. She was still able to finish high school and ever went off to college, where she met Jaemin's father. Jaemin's father got picked to go overseas for a foregin exchange program, and he had broken up with his mother not long before he left. She found out she was pregnant with him a week after his father left and was never able to contact him again. Then one day when she was walking home from campus, someone tried to mug her. That was when Jisung's father, a rookie police officer had stepped in and saved her. He gave her a lift home and even let Jaehyun play with the lights and sirens in his police car. He didn't really care that she already had one kid and was pregnant with another and neither one of them was going to have the same father. He fell in love with her, and she with him. They got married not that long after she gave birth to Jaemin and got pregnant with Jisung not that long after they got married. It's why they're so close together in age. But they told him that they live with Jungwoo, and his older brother Doyoung, along with their older brother Jaehyun. Dongyoung(Doyoung by his friends) were mates, and since Jungwoo moved in with his brother to go to school, Jaemin and Jisung did too, though for very different reasons. Jisung's father was killed in the line of duty trying to stop a robbery. They're grandfather had died when Jaemin was an infant. Their mother died when the law office that she worked in caught on fire. Which left them in the care of their grandmother, who passed away a couple of months beforehand in her sleep. So their brother took custody of them, and now all 5 of them live together. Sungchan was in awe of it.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                  They had all gotten so close that the three of them had invited Sungchan home for dinner one day. Sungchan really liked the idea of that, but he was hesitant to leave his mother alone. When he brought up his concern, Jungwoo said to bring her along. He had already asked his brother and Jaehyun and they didn't really mind if she came too. So that was how Sungchan ended up coming over to their apartment a week later with his mother in turn. His mother Soojin, was more than ecstatic to meet his new friends and their families. Sungchan on more than one occasion on the bus ride over had to beg her not to embarrass him in front of them. His mother just laughed and waved him off. This was going to be a long night.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                They were laughing and joking with one another until they got to the front door. The young alpha knocked and waited beside his mother for the door to open. When the door was open they were greeted by who Sungchan thought was Kim Dongyoung, Jungwoo's older brother. Jungwoo had always told him that his brother had looked a little bit like a bunny. "You must be Sungchan-ssi, and Mrs. Jung." Doyoung said as he bowed before them. "Welcome to our little home, it's not much but we're very glad to have you here." He said. Sungchan and his mother bowed back in greeting. "Thank you so much for inviting us over Dongyoung-ssi, we appreciate it very much." His mother said. "But please call me Soojin, Mrs. Jung was my mother-in-law, and we didn't get along that well." She as a joke. "Alright then, Soojin-Noona, then you can call me Doyoung, and Sungchan-ssi can call me Hyung." He told them. Sungchan and his mother just smiled at the beta as he let them into the apartment "Sungchannie!". As soon as Sungchan had set foot inside the threshold he had an arm full of omega. Even though Jungwoo was an omega, he was still very tall, he was taller than his brother, and he was more solid than he looked. (Sungchan had joked it was because of how much he ate, Jungwoo threw a pillow at him.)Pulling back the elder had a huge smile on his face, and before Sungchan could do anything Jungwoo turned right around and greeted his mother. And just like he predicted his mother fell in love with her son's tutor.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Not that long after Jungwoo pounced on them Jisung and Jaemin came into the room. Jisung was hiding behind his elder brother, and the youngest omega in the room, was holding himself and was a little bit away from them all. Sungchan knew that even though the two were very friendly, both of them are still introverts. And Jaemin really had a hard time when their grandmother died so he really kept to himself(depression was a bitch for him.) Even though they were more shy than Jungwoo had been, they still greeted her warmly. "Jaehyun-ah is still in the kitchen fighting with our rice cooker, he should be out in a minute to greet you." Doyoung explained to him. "He refuses to admit that we need a new one, and thinks that he can still fix it." "Because I can!" Yelled a voice from the kitchen. "I can still get it to work!" And not even a minute later another male came out of the kitchen, so that must be Jaehyun. Though as soon as his mother saw him she froze. "Jung Yoonoh." She said shocked, and that made everyone else in the room freeze on the spot.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                              +++++++++++++++++++++  </p>
<p>    "How... How do you know my father's name?" Jaehyun asked as he walked into the room. Sungchan could see that he was more than bewildered to have his mother blurt that out. He walked over to where Jaemin and Jisung were and placed himself as sort of a shield between his little brothers and his mother. "You look just like him." His mother said softly in awe. "I never thought that I would see that face again." She said. Soojin took a deep breath and a few minutes to put herself back together before she spoke again. "I, um, I knew your father a long time ago actually." His mother told him. "I married his little brother, Sungchan's father." And that was a big shock to everyone. "So wait, that means that you're cousins..?" Doyoung asked after about 15 minutes of shocked silence. " I guess that does." His mother said.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She then turned her attention to Jaehyun, who was still shielding his little brothers from them. "Jaehyun-ssi, I am so sorry, if Sungchan's father and I had known that his brother had a child we would have looked for you." She told him. "I do not know what your mother told you about your father before she passed, but he was not a good person, and I'm sorry that he left you two." She said. "If we had known that you had existed we would have taken care of you." His mother told him. "I know what it's like to grow up without parents, and your paternal grandparents aren't the best people either, I never would have let anything happen to you." She explained. Jaehyun didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "Thank you, Soojin-ssi." He told her. "My mother told me that my father had his issues, and that it made him a very cruel and selfish man." He told her. "She never told him that she was pregnant with me, and was determined never to let him near me." He told her. "I'm almost 21 years old and I've never seen him before in my life, I was only told that I looked a little bit like him." "That is an understatement, you look just like him." His mother told him.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        That night, Sungchan and his mother had dinner with his new found cousin, and his family. She told them stories about Sungchan and Jaehyun's father's growing up. And she told him that Jung Yoonoh had died in prison about 10 years ago, though she didn't go into much detail on the matter. Jaehyun told them about his mother and her parents who raised him, along with his step-father, Jisung's biological father. He told her that their grandmother had recently passed away and it was just the three of them, and Doyoung and Jungwoo now. He confessed that as a kid he always did wonder what his father's side of the family would be like, and it was nice to finally know a little bit about them. His mother in return said that it was a good day for her, not only did her son make new friends, he got 3 new cousins out of it too. Even though Jaemin and Jisung aren't biologically related to one another, she still claims them as her nephews. And it was then that Sungchan realized, you don't have to be blood related to be able to love someone unconditionally.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Then a month after he acquired a bunch of new friends, and 3 new cousins, Sungchan got his world rocked. Chenle had come into their school's gym one day screaming. Which wasn't that unusual of a thing to occur, the youngest omega in their friend group didn't give a shit about what anyone thought of him and did whatever he wanted to do. Except this time he had an even more excited Renjun following him. A person can tell by the way that Renjun and Chenle act with one another that they are cousins, especially with the way that they bicker with one another. But other than that they have two completely different personalities. Yes, they both love music and hotpot, but Renjun is more reserved and quiet. He likes painting and reading books. Chenle on the other hand is loud and more outgoing, he likes playing sports, especially basketball. So to see the two of them excited about the same thing is something big.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Injun-ah, Lele, what's going on?" Mark asked from where he was walking up to them, He Mark, Yukhei, Hendrey, YangYang, and Jeno, and Jisung were all playing basketball with one another. School was over and they had nothing else to do so they got permission to stay for a bit and play. While Jungwoo, Dejun, Donghyuck, and Jaemin were sitting on the sidelines. Jungwoo and Dejun were in a deep discussion about something. And it looked like that Donghyuck was trying to comfort Jaemin. Looking back now, Sungchan, felt stupid that he was never able to realize, exactly how much Jaemin was hurting. The omega went into a downward spiral after the passing of his grandmother, and it was not a good time for any of them.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “It’s happening, it’s happening!” Chenle shouted as he ran into the room and plowed into Jisung, sending the both of them toppling over. Sungchan was amazed at how much the two of them just seemed to hover around each other. It was quite obvious to anyone watching that the two youngest of their friend group had a little crush on one another. But it wasn’t his place to say anything so he wasn’t going to. “What’s happening?” Jeno asked as he came up to stand next to Mark. Sungchan has always noticed that when Mark took charge of a situation, Jeno was right on his heels, ready to give the elder any back up that he could possibly need. It must be some alpha thing or something, because he does that to his mother a lot whenever she comes into contact with someone on the street. “He’s coming! He’s coming!” Lele shouted. “Yuta-Hyung just told us!” Everyone else except Renjun just stared at him for a couple of moments. Sungchan got the feeling that he wasn’t the only one a little bit confused about what was going on here. Who was he talking about? “He’s talking about Shotaro.” Renjun butted in, trying to explain to everyone what was going on. “He’s Yuta-Hyung’s cousin, he wants to come to Korea to study like Hyung did and he’s going to move in with us.” Renjun told him. Everyone just nodded at that. “Another person, aren’t you guys going to be cramped in there?” Donghyuck asked. “Eh, I already share a room with this one over here.” He said motioning to Chenle. “And Taro-ah’s our age, and an omega, it’ll be fine.” He told him. Huh, another omega, for some reason that spiked something in him, but he didn’t know what.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              It wouldn’t be until a couple of weeks later, that Sungchan would be able to meet the mysterious omega Oskai Shotaro. Sungchan didn’t even know that the older man was there until he walked into the gym one day before school started and saw all of his friends gathered around someone that he had never seen before. Cautiously, he walked over to where his friends were, he had no idea who this new mystery person was and he didn’t want to intrude on whatever it was that they were doing. Though just his luck was that Jisung happened to look up and spotted him. “Hyung!” Jisung shouted, waving his arms to try and flag him down. “Come over and meet Shotaro-Hyung!” Huh, so that’s who they were all huddled around. And upon walking closer to his little friend group, Sungchan stopped in his tracks. For, there in front of him was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen in his life. Shotaro was sitting down in between Renjun and Donghyuck, so he couldn’t tell exactly how tall he was or anything, but Sungchan was drawn to him. He looked so adorable, like a cute little otter or something. He was smiling and laughing at something that Lucas had said. Then he turned and made eye contact with him. Both of them paused and it was like the whole world had stopped around them. Sungchan really did think that he was staring at a literal angel at that moment. It wasn’t until YangYang had elbowed him that he realized that the two of them had been staring at one another. Sungchan jumped to attention and bowed before Shotaro in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you.” Sungchan had told him. Shotaro just blushed from his spot between Renjun and Donghyuck and got up and returned his bow. “Thank-k you,..” Shotaro said in a small voice. “I-It’s nice… mee-et you too..” He said in broken Korean and Sungchan knew that he was a goner from then on. And that day changed his life forever, and also made him the butt of a lot of teasing as well but he really didn’t care.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>             And all of these years, later Sungchan was just in love with the elder, as he was that day. Shotaro had wormed his way into his heart and Sungchan’s willing to never let the other go again. They had gotten very close with one another over the years and they were each other’s best friends. Though Sungchan did his best to make sure that he kept his more than just platonic feelings in check around the elder. His mother told him that he was stupid for doing it, but he was so scared. He didn’t want something like this to ruin his relationship with the elder. If Sungchan couldn’t love him romantically, he would at least like to remain friends. So for the past 5 years he’d been harboring his crush on the omega, and was hoping and praying that either he would never be found out, or if everything would just click together and they could live happily ever after. Until one day, he decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. One day while they were on campus at their university and the two of them were just walking along. They didn’t have class at the moment and were heading to a small cafe off of campus to get lunch when it happened. This beta, a freshman from what Sungchan can guess based on how young he looked walked up to them. He started making conversation with Shotaro, and the two of them chatted for a couple of minutes. Then the beta handed him something on a slip of paper and ran off. Shotaro looked at him confused before opening the paper. His eyes were wide as he read what was on the paper, and he turned it to where Sungchan was able to take a look ‘x-xxx-xxx-xxx’, along with a little smiley face. Sungchan felt his stomach drop. He never would have thought that someone else would have taken an interest in the Japanese omega, and that made him mad. He liked Shotaro, he’s had ever since he was a young teenager. He wanted to go out with Shotaro, and mate him one day. It never occurred to him that Shotaro could end up with someone else that wasn’t him. It made him feel jealous about the younger beta. Shotaro was ‘his’ but at the same time he wasn’t ‘his.’    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The thought process is a little barbaric he knows, but he can’t help it. There’s just always been something about Shotaro that draws him in, makes him want to spend every single second of every single day for the rest of their lives together. Which sparked something inside of him to do something rash and impulsive. And that’s how he found himself standing outside the front door to Shotaro’s apartment. Though the omega’s not there, he’s in class, Renjun doesn’t live here anymore, Chenle’s either in class or with Jisung and Sicheng-Hyung is at work. He's pretty sure that the only one home is his older cousin Yuta. Sungchan actually met Yuta first before Shotaro. Yuta is one of Jaehyun’s closest friends, and they are in a very unconventional pack together that technically isn’t a pack. (Though they act like one, and Sungchan has heard some of the Hyungs talking about forming one and making Taeyong the pack leader, but they’re waiting until after the baby is born to ask him about it.)<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Back to the topic at hand here, meeting Yuta was different. Before he gets into this any further, Yuta is a nice and warm, loving person. He doesn’t always know the exact right thing to do or say in a situation though, which can lead to some pretty awkward situations. And he is also the most blunt and honest person that he has met in his life, and he lives with his mother. The gist of this is that Yuta can seem pretty cold and unattainable, but in reality he's actually really nice and would do anything for anyone that he loved and cared about. Which was why he’s been terrified of him ever since Shotaro’s been here. He really didn’t want to know what would happen if the elder Japanese alpha were to find out that he was in love with his baby cousin. Who he is very protective of he might add. The first couple of months that Shotaro was here he couldn’t go anywhere alone. Everywhere he went, Yuta was right next to him, and if Yuta couldn’t be there then Renjun was. The elder was paranoid and terrified of something happening to his little cousin and wanted him to be safe and protected at all times. (Even though come to find out that Shotaro was more than capable of handling himself.(He broke the nose of some annoying alpha that was picking on Jisung when Jaemin was out sick one day- Yuta never made him have a buddy everytime he went out after that.)) And Sungchan can understand just wanting to protect the person that you love, no matter how well they can handle themselves.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          So Sungchan was now starting to wonder what the hell he was thinking, coming over here on a whim to ask Yuta for permission to ask his cousin out. He knew that he didn’t necessarily have to do that, it was an old tradition, and Shotaro could make his own decisions, but Sungchan liked the piece of mind that he would have if he could get Yuta’s blessings on this. So, taking one last deep breath, he reached out and knocked on the front door. Moments later, the door swung open and Yuta was standing there before him. Here goes nothing.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hey kid what are you doing here?” Yuta asked him as he opened the door. “Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but Taro and Lele aren’t here at the moment.” He told him. Sungchan just nodded his head. “I know that Hyung, I’m actually here to see you, if you’re not busy.” Sungchan said. “No I’m not busy, come in kid.” Yuta said as he motioned for the younger alpha to come into the apartment. Sungchan, who really felt like he was about to enter the last moments of his life hesitantly walked into the apartment. Yuta closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch in the living room, Sungchan following behind. Both of them sat down on the couch and looked at each other.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                     “So what did you need to see me about kid?” Yuta asked as he leaned back against the back of the couch. Sungchan bit his lip and paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “I need to ask you a question.” Sungchan said. “And I completely understand if you want to kill me afterwards.” Sungchan told him. Yuta just sat there and looked at him. “Um,...Before I go on or anything, I want to tell you that I never intended for this to happen.” He said. And taking a glance over at Yuta he still had an unreadable expression on his face. “I really like Shotaro-Hyung.” Sungchan said. “He’s my best friend, and I feel closer to him than I do to anyone else in our entire friend group.” He told him. “He’s just so nice, and caring, and sweet, and I completely understand why you were so overprotective of him when he first came here.” He explained. “I just want to protect him and make sure that nothing bad could ever happen to him, even though if push came to shove he could probably take me in a fight in under 5 minutes.” He said. “I respect him a lot and I know that he doesn’t need me there to protect him, but I can’t help but to want to, you know?” Pausing for a minute and ringing his hands together Sungchan continued. “I.. I’m in love with Shotaro..” Sungchan said. “I’ve felt this way about him for a while now.” He said. “And I have absolutely no idea if he even likes me back or if it’s all just in my head,” Sungchan told him. “But regardless, I wanted to tell him about my feelings. I want to be honest with him and he deserves to know.” He said. “And I wanted to ask you for your blessing Hyung.” Sungchan said, turning to Yuta to gage his reaction.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Sungchan waited and watched to see what Yuta would do next. He scooted all the way over to the opposite end of the couch so that it would take more effort for Yuta to try and attack him. He knew going in that this could end bad just as much as it could end good. He just really hoped that it was going to end well though. Yuta though, still had that blank unreadable expression on his face. It made him look very scary and intimidating. He can remember Shotaro telling him that it’s just Yuta’s natural resting face that he sometimes uses to intimidate people. Sungchan just had to keep himself thinking that Yuta was a very easy going person. He liked people and was fun to get along with, he never did anything unless he was provoked. And Sungchan hoped that he didn’t just provoke him.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                    After about 10 minutes of sitting in silence and sweating. Sungchan really needed an answer. “Hyung, I completely understand if you don’t approve of this I get it, and I know that it’s old fashioned, but I just wanted your blessing for this.” Sungchan said. “Even though you and Taro-Hyung are only cousins, you mean a lot to him, he looks up to you, and values your opinion.” Sungchan told him. “I knew that having your blessing only wouldn’t mean a lot to me, but him as well.” Sungchan said. He hoped that by talking that he could get Yuta to say something, anything. Then Yuta did the most unthinkable thing ever. He started laughing, and it was really freaking Sungchan out. He didn’t know whether he should be relieved or scared.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Eventually, Yuta finally stopped laughing. He turned to Sungchan and he had a smile on his face. “You mean it all right?” Yuta asked him. “You mean every single word that you just said right?” Sungchan just nodded his head. He meant every single word and more, he loved Shotaro, he had no idea if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, but he knew that he loved him with every single fiber of his being. “I knew it, and your cousin owes me 3 free diners.” Yuta told him. What? “What?” Sungchan asked him. “I don’t get it.” Yuta just smiled and moved down so that he could throw his arm around the younger’s shoulders. “I hate to break it to you Sungchannie, but the only one who didn’t know that you have the hots for my baby cousin is Taro himself.” Yuta told him. “So a couple of years ago, Jaehyun-ah and I made a friendly little wager with each other.” Yuta explained to him. “I told him that you were going to end up confessing first, since you’re so love sick that it’s not funny.” Yuta told him. “And you might want to get after Jaehyun for this since he had no faith in you doing it, his money was on Taro getting fed up on waiting and telling you to get it over with.” He said. And Sungchan was floored. He still wasn’t that happy about the fact that they had a bet going on about his love life but one thing really caught his attention and stood out to him. “Wait, Taro-Hyung confessing to me?” Sungchan asked. “Does that mean what I think it means?” He asked. Before Yuta could say anything though, a new voice cut in. “I don’t know, what do you think it means Channie?”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                  Sungchan and Yuta were so lost in their conversation that they didn’t hear the front door of the apartment open. And the omega that they were talking about walked through the door. And he just so happened to catch the part about his best friend and crush for the past 5 years was in love with him. He had to double check this for himself. But when he heard Sungchan ask “Wait, Taro-Hyung confessing to me?” He asked. “Does that mean what I think it means?” He couldn't help but to cut in before his older cousin to get to it. He loved his Yuta-Kun dearly and everything, but his cousin was very blunt and didn’t really care about putting his own foot in his mouth, let alone for other people. The young omega wanted to do this on his own terms. “I don’t know, what do you think it means Channie?” He asked. And then watched the two of them jump at the sound of his voice.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Both of the alphas jumped when they heard his voice, and turned their heads to see who was there. It was quite comical to see their heads turn around so fast. Shotaro was worried that they were going to get whiplash or something. His older cousin and Sungchan were just sitting there staring at him, looking like he had grown a second head or something. All three of them were just there staring at one another in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Yuta was able to recover. He took one last look at Sungchan and Shotaro before getting up off of the couch to leave them alone with one another. He disappeared down the hall and into his and Sicheng’s room. Thus, leaving the younger two alone in the living room.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “How long have you been standing there?” Sungchan asked. “You mean how much did I hear?” Shotaro rebutted. “And for your information I heard a good chunk of it.” He told him. “So you know then?” Sungchan asked him. And Shotaro just nodded his head at him.“Is it true?” Sungchan asked after a couple of minutes in silence. “What Yuta-Hyung was going to tell me?” He asked. “Do you like me back?” Sungchan asked. “Because I can totally understand if you don’t, I was perfectly content to just be me and be your friend, honest Hyung.” Sungchan said as he continued to ramble on and on. Shotaro, couldn’t take it anymore, and walked over to the couch that the younger one was sitting on. He sat down right next to him, and leaned over and kissed him. He did it partly because he wanted to and the other part was because he wanted Sungchan to shut up and stop rambling. “So it's not just me?” Sungchan asked after a couple of moments when the shock wore off. Shotaro just smiled at him and shook his head. “No, it’s not just you.” He told him. “Can we kiss again?” The younger asked. “Definitely.” And if Yuta was back in his room texting and bragging to everyone on his contact list about what was going on in the other room. No one had to know that. He was just happy that Shotaro was with someone that he loved, and made him happy. He knew Sungchan was a good kid, and he’s more than happy that he’s with his little cousin. Though if he broke Taro’s heart, he was breaking the kid’s legs. But that wasn’t something that he needed to worry about at the moment.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>